The invention relates a belt installation tool, and more particularly to a belt installation tool having means for simultaneously adjusting a position of two pulleys to install or de-install a belt.
Belt drives generally comprise a belt entrained between two or more pulleys. The belt generally operates at a predetermined operating tension. To achieve a predetermined operating tension, a belt may be installed about the pulleys in a slack condition. A center of one or more pulleys is then moved, thereby introducing the desired tension into the belt.
Prior art tools are available to install and tension a drive belt. One prior art device operates on a screw principle. The screw is turned, thereby moving a means of spacing apart one or more pulleys.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,176 (1972) to Campbell which discloses a belt tightening tool having a screw bar adjustment and consisting of a pair of pulley saddles for bearing against the grooves of opposite pulleys whereby an interval between the pulley saddles is expanded and contracted.
The prior art tools are complex and have the disadvantage of relatively large size. The complexity and large size limits the belt drive configurations in which the tool may be used. Further, the prior art tools require a particular pulley configuration so that an appropriate tool portion can properly engage the pulleys to be adjusted. Also the prior art tools require a continued effort to use because of the screw operating principle. This eliminates any opportunity for quick use of the prior art tools in a confined space.
What is needed is a belt installation tool having a compact size. What is needed is a belt installation tool having means for simultaneously adjusting a position of two pulleys by applying a torque to an arm. What is needed is a belt installation tool having means for simultaneously adjusting a position of two pulleys by applying a torque to an arm through a short arcuate motion. What is needed is a belt installation tool having a linkage to fix a tool position and thereby a pulley position. The present invention meets these needs.
The primary aspect of the invention is to provide a belt installation tool having a compact size.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a belt installation tool having means for simultaneously adjusting a position of two pulleys by applying a torque to an arm.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a belt installation tool having means for simultaneously adjusting a position of two pulleys by applying a torque to an arm through a short arcuate motion.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a belt installation tool having a linkage to fix a tool position and thereby a pulley position.
Other aspects of the invention will be pointed out or made obvious by the following description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.
The invention comprises a belt installation tool. The tool comprises a pair of arms connected at a pivot. Each arm has an end for engaging a pulley axle. A handtool is engaged with an arm. By a torque applied with the handtool through a short arcuate motion to the arms, the pulleys are moved apart, thereby tensioning a belt. A locking member or linkage is available to fix the arms in a predetermined position.